Shake it off
by that-girl-Marano
Summary: Laura starts getting hate on twitter and Ross does something about it.


**A/N: I'm bored and I have nothing else to do so I decided to write a two or three shot :p… I'm not sure if anyone will even read this lol, but anyway here's the story…(P.s this is my first story so it might be crappy…)**

**Laura's pov**

"That's a wrap!" the director yelled. We had just finished shooting the last scene of Beauties and Bullies. "Finally!" I sighed. "I'll be in my dressing room if you need me." I said.

As I walk in to my dressing room, I picked up my Ipad. I unlocked it and opened up Twitter. I logged in and started to type in…_Ah...I love you guys so much._

I clicked the tweet button and then immediately I started getting tweets. Gosh I didn't even get a chance to log out. I sighed and started scrolling through my tweets.

_I love you too!_

_We love you more!_

_Awe you're so sweet!_

I laughed. Another reason why I literally love all of my fans!

I continue to scroll through my tweets until one stopped me.

_Ew your so ugly go die._

Ok, that hurt I tried my best to ignore it but I started getting even more hate.

_I bet your mom is ashamed to have an ugly bitch like you_

_Your acting is terrible they only hired you because your sister is Vanessa Marano_

_I don't understand what Ross sees in an ugly bitch like you_

I sighed and tried my best not to cry, as I continue looking at the mean tweets people are giving me.

_Go __**die. **__I just want you to __**die**__._

_I hate you so much_

_You're so ugly I'm pretty the devil himself scared of you._

Finally deciding I couldn't take it anymore I decided put my Ipad down.

I got up and started looking at myself in the mirror.

"Am I really that ugly?" I asked myself

"No you're not ugly your beautiful" I heard Ross say behind me.

I screamed and jumped up in the air. "ROSS YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME" I yelled. He laughed.

**Ross pov**

"Hey I'm going to check up on Laura to see if she's ok." I said."Awe is Ross going to check up on his dream girl." Calum said in a teasing voice, causing everyone to laugh "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. I began walking to Laura's dressing room. I opened the door and saw that she was looking at herself in her mirror. "Am I really that ugly?" she asked. What? How can she think she's ugly? "No you're not ugly you're beautiful" I said. I guess I scared her because she screamed and jumped up in the air. "ROSS YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME." She yelled. I laughed. "No but I'm serious, you're not ugly, why would you think that your ugly?" I asked looking in her chocolate colored eye's that I always get lost in. "Well on twitter there were some people telling me that I'm ugly, and that I should go die, and that I'm a terrible actress." She said her eyes starting to fill up with water. "Laura that's not true, you're an amazing actress, your beautiful gorgeous even." I said she sighed and looked down. "Ross stop ly-.." I cut her off "Laura. I'm not lying I'm serious…you know what." I said walking to her Ipad. I'm about to teach those dumb haters a lesson…

**Laura's pov**

"Ross what are you doing?" I asked walking over to him. I see him starting to log out of my twitter account and log in to his. He started to search my account and looked at my last tweet.

He scrolled down and started tagging the people who said mean things to me.

"Ross..?" I asked. "Shh." He hushed me. He started typing in 'suck my ass' to one of the people who told me to die and pressed tweet. I gasped.

He started saying other things like 'if you don't like her then get the fuck off of her account' and 'bitch don't tell people to die'. "ROSS" I yelled. I can't believe him. "What?" he asked as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Because, I hate it when people hate on such a sweet girl like you, you never did anything to them, their just so butt hurt because they can't be as beautiful and talented as you."

"Ross you are so sweet but still it's wrong to say those things to your fans."

"Laura honestly I don't give a fuck."

"ROSS LANGUAGE" Laura yelled.

I laughed.

**Still reading? Oh thank you! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
